LED lighting apparatuses for ordinary lighting may be required to achieve (retrofit) a shape and a way of lighting close to those of incandescent light bulbs. In particular, there have been demands for lighting with wide light distribution (½ light distribution angle is substantially 270°) from a point light source inside the globe, like clear type incandescent light bulbs (light bulbs using a clear glass globe).